Klaine breakup 404
by klaineandbrittanakuties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up, but in my ending, something else happens, this is a series and will be continued...enjoy and remember, this is a little like the real show, but i made a few tweaks...and the characters...well i am more of a Klaine fan girl than any other relationship. I've been working on this for about a week or two so i had a lot of work i did, please only nice comments.


Blaine called Kurt several times, knowing that no one would answer; no one ever did since he moved to New York. He was always too busy running Isabelle's office. He still called, knowing that maybe just maybe, at the end of the day, Kurt might answer.

He was irritated that Kurt kept missing his phone dates. He would sign up for all the clubs since he had so much free time. He would wait every day for Kurt to call or even text. But every pain filled hour would pass with no sign of his boyfriend.

Blaine walks to the choir room; it's usually empty after class. Blaine walks toward the seat in the back, taking precautions that no one will enter. He sits down and takes out his phone. He scans his face book page, waiting for someone to speak to. He browses one of his old Warbler friends page, and ends up poking them. A few messages are sent back and forth until Blaine decides to fill the void of loneliness. He starts on his way over to the other person's house.

On the way over he thinks of how much he loves Kurt, he almost turns back, knowing that if Kurt found out, it would be the end, but the thought of him being in New York with all these handsome men made his reaction angry, he stomps up the steps of the others home and immediately starts to make out with them.

(Kurt's P.O.V)

I was waiting in the office for calls about fashion ideas. I was sitting there for about 5 minutes until I finally checked my cell phone, and to my surprise there are 13 missed calls from Blaine. I call him back and the phone answers, but I hear no voice. I hang up and try again, but all I get is voicemail.

"Blaine where are you?" I think in my head. I rush back to my apartment where Rachel is on the phone with the pizza man.

"Dinner is Pizza again…" I say.

"Yeah, when I learn to cook then we will have better food." Rachel says. She resumes her call with the Pizza man. I place my bag on the chair by the table. I hear a knock on the door.

(End of P.O.V)

"Whoa, the pizza man is here already?" Rachel says. She runs over to the door.

"Hello…Blaine?" she says.

"Hey Rachel…" Blaine says. Kurt rushes to the door.

"Blaine! I tried to call you earlier…where were you?" he asks.

"Uh…shopping." He says.

"Well next time pick up!" he says. He wraps his arms around Kurt. Kurt smiles at the movement, Rachel joins in on the hug.

"Well, it all of us like the old days!" Rachel says, she runs over to Finn, who has just fixed a suit on himself. Blaine sets the flowers he brought down on the couch. He entwines his hand into Kurt's.

They all walk over to the Karaoke bar that NYADA students go to. Kurt takes out his phone and notices he missed a call from a client.

"Blaine, I have to make a call, I will be right back." He says. Blaine waits with Finn and Rachel as they yell at each other about singing a song together. Blaine was so torn about his bad decision. Kurt walks out of the bathroom and flings himself into Blaine's arms.

"I got a cover for Vogue! Yes I am so getting promoted!" Kurt says. Blaine smiles.

"Let's go take a seat." Blaine says.

"Why won't you do a song with me?" Rachel asks.

"I don't fit in here, do a song with Brodie." Finn says. Brodie walks up behind Finn and Rachel.

"I would love to sing." Brodie says.

"See." Finn says.

"Fine!" Rachel says.

She grabs Brodie's hand and drags him to the stage in a huff of anger.

"We are singing "Give your heart a break." Okay?" Rachel says,

"Okay." He says. We trot out onto the stage and start the number. Finn sits there and stares at them for a long time, knowing that he is an outcast now. When Rachel and Brodie finish, Rachel stomps right by Finn and into the girl's bathroom.

Blaine stands up to go on stage and perform. He starts to sing the one song he loves, since it was the song he sang to Kurt when they first met. But the tone was depressing and sad, which made Kurt assume, something was wrong. After the song Kurt and Blaine walk slower, behind Finn and Rachel, who are bickering about Brodie.

"That was very depressing, I guess I'm wondering why that was?" Kurt says. He stares straight into Blaine's betraying eyes. Blaine breathes slowly; he bows his head then lifts it with less confidence.

"Kurt, I was with someone, it was a mistake, and I feel really bad about it." Kurt has tears well up in his eyes as Blaine continues to explain the situation.

"Was it Sebastian?"He asks with irritation, thinking he had lost to the enemy. Blaine looks at him with confusion.

"No it wasn't Sebastian…"

"Then who was it." Kurt asks in an angry voice.

"It doesn't matter who it was with, what matters is I was lonely, and you weren't there." Blaine says.

Kurt glares in his direction, even though no one can notice since the tears that hide his eyes. "How is this my fault? If you love someone, you let them go! That's what I did. I did this because I love you! And you just threw away that trust I had for you." Kurt yells. Kurt runs away without looking back.

"Finn, I kissed him once, but that's it and only because you told me you wanted me to be free." Rachel says.

"I'm so stupid; I can't believe I said that." Finn says as he smacks his self in the head.

"You're not stupid."

"Just leave me alone!" Finn says. He starts walking back to the apartment, right behind Kurt. Rachel stands there next to Blaine, holding the tears that are aching to get out. Blaine has already given into the tears, wiping them away.

Rachel and Blaine walk home, aching from the disheartened day. When they make it back, Rachel quickly slips into the open spot on her bed right next to Finn, making sure not to wake him.

Blaine slips into the side Kurt isn't on, Kurt looks at the ceiling, not daring to open his mouth or let Blaine any more closer to him than 3 inches.

"Kurt…"

"Don't; just let me be miserable for a night." Kurt says. He rolls over so he is no longer able to see Blaine.

Blaine stared at the ceiling until the night drifted him to sleep.

In the morning Finn was nowhere to be found. Rachel scours the house until giving up and flying all the way to Lima heights Ohio. After searching at the shop and his house, she goes to McKinley.

"I thought you would be here, I checked your house and the shop, I should have known, if you would have picked up your phone, or even texted, instead I had to follow you around like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry…"

"No I'm sorry Finn, I can't wait my life for you to be a man, were done." Rachel says. Finn stands there in dead silence, waiting for her to say something else, but all I get is a groan and a goodbye. She walk out of the room in a huff of wind.

Finn meets up with Blaine who has made it back to McKinley.

"Why would you do that to Kurt?" He asks with confusion, since Kurt and Blaine were so close before.

"I thought Kurt was moving on without me, right after I betrayed him, I knew it was a mistake." Blaine says. He starts to cry. Finn stands there as Blaine sobs, waiting for more, he somehow always does that.

"Blaine, when you think things are bad, never gives up, because things are always worth it." Finn says.

"Thanks, but I think he will never forgive me now." Blaine says.

"Kurt, come on! It's time to stop moping; Isabella's not going to be happy." Rachel says.

"But I don't want to move, how can I forgive him?" Kurt says.

"You can forgive him because you love him and can't stand to be without him." Rachel says.

"What about you… then you forgive Finn…" He says.

"What do you mean? Finn is the one who must forgive me, and when he becomes a man, he will choose a good decision, possibly to forgive me." Rachel says. Kurt smiles then hugs Rachel.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, but I'm not ready yet. You are very inspiring, but I'm not avid like you." He says.

"But you are…that's why you


End file.
